The Seeking
by SuperStar121
Summary: Will Kristen find out who her best friend really is? Before it's to late?
1. The Seeking

* Be sure to check out- Rare -it is the same story from a different point of view.*  
  
The Seeking  
  
"Come on, Mom!" Kristen said fast. "Please, I'm really sick!"  
  
Kristen; a typical 7th grader- loves fast food, shopping, and oh, yeah- boys.  
  
"Sure." Her mother says, "it just so happens that your sick on the 1st day of your new school."  
  
Kristen had just moved to Grennville Heights after suffering in a tragic accident with her dad.  
  
"Now that your fathers gone we have to be different" her mother explained- "your gonna have to be better." Kristen smoked, drinked and everything in between. Now Kristen was signed up a private school.  
  
"Get your cloths on- Your going to school.."  
  
********************** 3 hours later********************  
  
Um, do you know where the science lab is? Kristen couldn't find 1 single class in all the hustle and bustle of the school. She wasn't wearing any make-up and worst of all she couldn't find her lip gloss!  
  
Excuse me---------Mr....(reading the name tag on his shirt) Lawon? Um where is science lab?  
  
" Oh, its you, he muttered in a low tone, for the fourth time: Go to the earth science room and turn left it is directly next to it."  
  
"Um where would that be?"  
The large man pointed a small, plump finger to the next room; about 4 feet from where Kristen and him were standing.  
" Oh, thanks!" And she hurried off.  
  
" Hey, Kristen!" A girl waved to her across the lab table. "I saw you in the locker room, what where you doing in there?"  
  
Well, I was just doing some last-minute touring. By the way what is your name? " I'm sorry. It's Stephanie. Nice to meet you." 


	2. Really?

The Seeking chapter 2- What???  
  
"So your mom and dad are all up for this?" Kristen asked interested.  
"Yep" Said Stephanie "It's all figured out" " So I'll go home and get my stuff then come over to your place"  
"Yes, for the second time – it'll be fun!" Stephanie had spent the whole day touring the school with Kristen. She wanted to know some more about her so had invited her to a sleepover at her house!  
  
"What do you want to do" Stephanie asked. " Oh, before we go to sleep, can we look up the family history thing for Social. Kristen asked  
  
"Sure" Stephanie replied  
  
"Lets go to google. They always have the perfect homework hints!" Kristen said.  
"Sounds good" Stephanie agreed "Go to page 10." Kristen said  
"Yeah, they always hide the best stuff!" Stephanie explained  
  
"Scroll down" Kristen said "Sure"  
  
"Hey, go there!" Kristen said. "Ok"  
  
"Perfect", they said together  
  
"Enter my name in", Kristen Muttered "How do you spell it?"  
S-W-E-E-N-I-E  
Ok lets check it out---------pause---------- "Cool" Stephanie said "Your ancestor was a shopkeeper!"  
"Yeah", Kristen agreed  
"It says here that he sold the first shooting pistol in the south!"  
  
"I bet mine isn't so good" Stephanie muttered. "Type it in Steph!"- "I bet it is!" 


	3. Wow!

" Wow, It says your dad was a pirate!!" Kristen said hastily. "Lets get off this website" Steph said even quicker "No, wait!" Kristen said. "Kristen...." Steph took a deep breath " I am a pirate". "Very funny, steph, look I know it says you are but what are the odds_"  
Steph cut her off, "Kristen I am!" Steph began to sob. "What..." "Don't laugh- please..." Stephanie said through drenched eyes.  
"I won't" Kristen promised "Tell me the story" Kristen ordered knowing that behind every odd testimony there was a long and depressing story. "Okay." Steph took a breath and told her sad tale:  
  
Along time ago my mother was very sick, she was week and died when I was born; my Uncle Will has brought me up. He has offered me hope and support though every sad day. He has told me I am a pirate. My Grandpa's pirate name is Bootstrap. Uncle will has told me many times I am blessed with a gift, no other pirate has and is passed down- every 10 generations the daughter or son will get a illness. It is not a critical one, but it is serious."  
"What is it" Kristen asked "I can see the past, the future, the present, and the end..." Steph said mysteriously. 


	4. Your joking Right?

"What......?" Kristen said not understanding.  
  
"I see what you will become, what is happening now, and worst--- how you will die..." Stephanie said now fully aware.  
"Really" Kristen decided to go along with this joke, maybe she'd have more fun than she had originally bargained for.  
"Yes" Steph said a little strangely "okay* then what will I get on tomorrows Quiz?" Kristen teased.  
"78% to be precise" Steph answered "OoO sure..." Kristen kept going  
"And how will I die?" Kristen asked trying to look serious.  
"At the age of 76,actually a unexpected heart-attack".  
  
"I have to get to sleep", Steph said suddenly "yeah* I forgot the big day!" Kristen replied truly excited.  
  
Steph's Uncle had been bringing them some last minete snacks and heard the words... "Big day". \  
"What big day?" Uncle Will asked, honestly confused.  
"Oh, we forgot to tell you guys, but theirs an art show on tomorrow and we entered. Steph said aloud.  
"Sounds interesting..." Uncle Will said "In that case it's almost 1 in the morning! Better get some shut eye."  
  
"Good night" Steph whispered in Kristens ear "you too" she replied then she turned over and repeated- "You too"... 


	5. What?

*************************next day**************************  
  
"Oh My gosh!" Steph said totally stunned "Mine made it to the finals!"  
  
"Same here!" Kristen shouted , equally excited.  
  
Kristen had drawn a picture of a red dragon covered in glimmering jewels. Steph- on the other hand had drawn a toucan, perching on a limb with the soft rainforest in back.  
  
The judges were chatting busily near by. "Better get going" Steph called as she ran to where her picture was posted. "Same here!" Kristen agreed-going the opposite direction.  
  
The judges went to picture #1: "I rate it 4" said judge #1. "I rate it 6"said judge #2 "Um... I rate it 5" said Judge #3  
  
A long period passed while the judges decided the score for each and every picture up.  
  
When they finally came to Steph's they stopped. "Where is the owner?" Judge #2 asked. "Sorry we can't wait so I guess this picture is un-scored other wise considered disqualified."  
  
Kristen knew that this contest was way too important for steph to ditch. She decided she should go look for her. 


End file.
